Lego City: Undercover Credits
These are the credits for Lego City: Undercover. Developed by * TT Fusion Company Director * Jon Burton Game Director * Erin Roberts Producer * Tim Welch Design Director * Mike Taylor Lead Programmers * Phil Owen * Tom Matthews Art Director * Paul Jones Animation Director * Matt Palmer Production Assistant * Marc Dewar Programmers * Craig Richardson * Haydxn Gemson * Mattias Karlsson * Richard Smith * Richard Thomas * Ryan Hillen * Sharon Galtzur * Simon Embley * Wojciech Jozefowicz * Alex Wynn * Alexandra Grenwood * Chrys Piva Tech Department * Dan Oppenheim * Dave Mann * David Hampson * Ken Macleod * Neil Dorrington * Ray Donnelly * Richard Crockford Executive Designer * Jon Burton Lead Designer * Lee Barber Script Writer * Graham Goring Lead City Designer * Chris Wyatt Lead Action & Vehicle Designer * Luke Cashmore Lead Technical Designer * Chris Parry Lead Level Designer * Ross Wilding Level Direction * Nick Elms * Phil Mellor Lead Interface Designer * Michael Northeast Designers * Adam Khoury * Adam Williams * Andy Elliott * Ben Sharples * Chris Flanders * Nolan Worthington * Graham Goring * John Birley * Jon Dadley * Louie Mitchell * Mike Bareham * Paul Wimpenny * Roger Bacon * Sam Penn * Stephen Rhodes * Tim Ceesay * Tobias Rowe Design Support * Alex Greenwood * Patrick Wenham * Simon Cole * Will Clark * Will Miles * Chi Keen Hui * Jamie Johnston * Edward Jackson * Alex Draped * Oliver Turner * Otto Emmerich * Rory Pankhurst Lead Artist * Louise Andrew Lead Technical Artist * Chris Gaskell Lead Environment Artists * Jonathan Bate * Matthew Trevelyan Johns * Ben Moseley * Josh Pickering Pick Lead Vehicle Artist * Stephen Bate Lead Prop Artist * Paul Bannon Lead Character Artists * Fredrik Norberg * Andy Gilwhalley VFX Artists * Robert Lovegrove * Jake Gainey Concept Artist * Colin Rushby * Sam Donohoe UI Artists * Daniel Nuttall * Ian Marsden LEGO Designers * Amador Alfaro Marcilla * Ramon Alfaro Marcilla * Steven Marshall Artists * Aidy Burrows * Bjorn Seinstra * Bryony Musyka * Colin Baynard * Deborah Graham * Dominic Martin * Ian Leyland * Jake Gainey * Jeremy Green * Lee Clark * Martin Turner * Pascal Serra * Paul Ducket * Paul Sinton * Philip Howlet * Richard Martin * Richard Money * Richard ‘Pipes’ Piper * Tim Marsh * Adam Dunne * Alexandra Jaeschke * Borady Blackwell * Christopher Elliott * David Ostman * Iain Thody * James Degen * Jason Thomas * Jenny Rathbone * Rebecca Ballantine * Roger Bacon * Vladimir Minguillo * Warren Lancashire * William Turner Lead Animator * Phil Chapman Technical Animators * Kevin Flynn * Simon McClure Animators * Dan Lindsay * Daniel Judge * James Frith * Kane Pickerill * Kyle Chapman * Stuart Adams * Richard Bannister * Jason Meah * Jo Chalkley * Justin Exley * Sarah Horner * Alex Brown * Bob Scott Audio Lead * Suddi Raval Sound Designers * Ben Wolland * Simon Withenshaw * Jon Spencer * Louis Gins * Tom Wolland * Ash Read Junior Sound Designers * Matt Griffin * Jordan Rogers Music * Simon Withenshaw * Suddi Raval Cast * Adam Buxton * David Yip * Eric Meyers * Jaimi Barbakoff * James Goode * Jo Wyatt * John Guerrasio * John Schwab * Joseph May * Josh Robert Thompson * Jules Du Jongh * Kerry Shale * Larissa Murray * Martin McDougall * Nathan Osgood * Nigel Whitmey * Pepe Balderrama * Peter Serafinowicz * Tim Beckmann * Tom Clarke Hill * Trevor White Additional Voice Artists * Adam Gott * Alexandra Jaeschke * Amy Parry * Ash Read * Becky Ballantine * David May * Duncan Gillies * Glenn Kneale * Graham Price * Greg McCarthy * Jenny Rathbone * Jon Spencer * Louise Andrew * Mark Healy * Meg Rouncefield * Stephen Austin * Stuart Allardes IT * Hassan Kamran HR * Michelle Park Programming Director * Derek Senior Creative Director * Nick Elms Technical Director * Paul Hughes Studio Director * Erin Roberts Special Thanks * Gillian Roberts * Ieuan Roberts * Adele Welch * Thomas Welch * Gillian Taylor * William Taylor * Maggie Owen * Oscar Owen * Mike Wilding * Heather Wilding * Bev Fox * Mark Fox * Jenny Rathbone * Zoe, Mum, Ami, Sarah, Greg & baby Marshall * Steph O’Connor * Sally Dadley * Katamari Gemson * Katie Fischman * Tina Cashmore * Barry Cashmore * Jess Cashmore * Holly Cashmore * Macy Cashmore * Gemma Hickey * Vicx Briffa * Zoe Wheatley * Nick Wheatley * Steve Wyatt * Kay Wyatt * Martin Wyatt * Sam Wyatt * Charlotte Hannon * Julie Penn * Daisy Dean * Nichole Bahrt * Max Coyne * Luca Costello * Phil Costello * Diana Currier * Kate Bate * Jotham Bate * Samuel Bate * Suzanne, Lily-Ann & Charlie * Erendhia Richardson * Iona Richardson * Anders Moberg * George Atkinson * Nick Bertke * Gillian Elms * Alexa Elms * Mici Oliver * Joanne Hughes * Megan Hughes * Jessica Hughes * Kate Bedford * Aidan Bedford-Nuttall * Finley Bedford-Nuttall * Pooja Shah * Nic Wimpenny * Vicki Wimpenny * Becky Major * Megan Parry * Giovanna Burrows * Leo Burrows * Eva Burrows * Sylvia Lui * Alix Marshall * Gary Marshall * David Marshall * Mum & Dad * Tracey, Zach, Caleb, Ellie, Cameron & Maddi * Noriko Turner * Sara Turner * Helen, Isabelle & Thomas * Mickela, Olivia, Sebbie, Lola, Lami, Helen, Honey & Suki * Debbie Alcorn * Amy Amybob Johns * Gemma Jones * Sharon Cooper * Charlotte Bacon * Jessica Bacon * Gemma Jones * Ronald Clark * Maureen Clark * Michael Clark * Susanna Clark * Gordon Laidler * Nerys Lovegrove * Eleri Lovegrove * Caleb Lovegrove * Jake Lovegrove * Chris Rathbone * Christine Rathbone * Helen Rathbone * Molly Bareham * Frankie Bareham * John Piper * Saul Sheard * Peter Higgot * Ron Clark * Maureen Clark * Susanna Clark * Audrey Sheehan * Harvey Bartholomew Bate * Stacey Martin * Gizmo Martin * Oscar Martin * Meg, Mum & the Ghanimeh Sisters * Matt Tutton * Yzzie Tutton * Lorna Stewart-Smith Traveller's Tales Studio Manager * David Dootson Head of Animation * Jeremy Pardon LEGO Integration Director * James Cunliffe Head of Production * Paul Flanagan Designers * Will Evans * Joe Moore * Arthur Parsons * Stephen Sharples Head Programmer * David Dootson Head of Game Mechanics * Chris Stanforth Associate Lead, Game Mechanics * Paul Connor Game Mechanics Programmers * Mudasir Ahmed * Mohammed Bakhsh * Scott Bevin * James Douglas * Mark Engley * Ralph Ferneyhough * Simon Lever * José Mendéz * Chris Payne * Glyn Scragg * Ian Simpson * Michael Spencer * Tom Vernon * Simon Ward Additional Art Scripting * James Cunliffe * Cheng Xiang * Przemyslav Przybylksi Additional LEGO Construction Artists * Neil Allen * Dave Burton * Debbie Crook Cinematic Animation Director * Duncan Kinnaird Cinematic Production Manager * Jo Chalkley Animators * Richard Bannister * Annika Barkhouse * Elisa Capretto * Justin Exley * Andy Holden * Sarah Horner * Ross Norcross * Felix Pereira Layout * Elisa Capretto * Colm Duggan * Justin Exley * Lauren Orrells Technical Animator * Mike Cummings Additional Animation * Kev Brennan * Dave Brown * Emma Carlsson * Chris Evans * Phil Gray * Charlie Hopkins * Andy Latham * Tom Lowe * Bill Martin * Aran Saunders * Bob Scott * Nick Stephens Additional Technical Animation * David Martinez Head of Technology * Alistair Crowe Lead Game Technology Programmer * Simon Brown Game Technology Programmers * Matt Phillips * Tim Gradwell * Colin Wilson * Callum Brighting Lead Render Technology Programmer * Dave Connell Render Tech * Alistair Brown * Vassilis Poulopoulos * John Bell * Adam Dobson * Jon Arden * Jamie Wither Lead Tools Programmer * Roland Hougs Tools Programmers * Alan Murta * Paul Hunter * Lukas Buricin * Matt Hill * Tom McCain * Jon Mayer Lead Simulation Programmer * Chris Halliday Simulation Programmers * Andrew Davies * Pete Opdam * Rob Chinneck IT * Paul Lockyer * Andrew Wood HR Manager * Helen Bailey HR Assistant * Victoria Fairhurst Additional Support * Robert Dickerson * Toby Everett * John Hodskinson * David Hoye * Charles McNair * Mike Snowdon Special Thanks * Jordan Mooring * Ling Ling, Yiyi & Leo * Fiona Stanforth * Emily Stanforth * Peaches Stanforth * Katy Carlisle * Helen Wither * George Wither * Harry Wither * Amy & Baby Emily * Helen Gradwell * Connor Gradwell * Alison Scragg * Evan Scragg * Holly Scragg * Sian Tinsley * Gemo Wainwright * James Clancy * Jacqueline Chinneck * Alice Lower * Stella Connor * Joe Connor * Jessie Connor * Edward Chalkley Published by Nintendo Producer * Masakazu Miyazaki Co-Producer * Azusa Tajima Project Coordinator * Todd Buechele Product Marketing * Chip Chipman * JC Rodrigo NOA Design * Mark Goetz Marketing Support * Tim Bechtel * Todd Buechele * Chip Chipman * JC Rodrigo * Andy Estes * Ben Niles * James Kolden Localization NOA Localization * Reiko Ninomiya * Dan Owsen * César Pérez * Hélène Bisson-Pelland * Laurence Millerioux-Tanen NOE Localisation * Andy Fey * Andrea Salvi * Mihai Barbulescu * Marco Guasco * Daniel Idoine-Shirai * Sarah Rutherford-Bryant * Gurvan Le Guen * Pierre-Guillaume Mabboux * Marco Morbin * Sascha Weinard * Daniel Pestka * Elizabeth Sánchez León * Moos Boulogne * Marc Ambler * Dmitrii Kaloev * Tatjana Goreva * Ana Reis * Sílvia Mira * Tânia Rodrigues Quality Assurance NOA Product Testing * Masayasu Nakata * Eric Bush * Tom Hertzog * Jim Holdeman * Brian Carlson * Jeffrey Storbo * Teresa Lillygren * Joshua Newman NOE Quality Assurance * Ángel Moreno * Wolfgang Weber * Francesca Vargiu * Guillaume Deschamps * Luca Keller * Jonathan Nehrke * Andrew Hall Business Development Nintendo of America * Mike Fukuda * Tom Prata * Tim Bechtel Nintendo of Europe * Takao Yamane * Tim Symons Special Thanks * Kensuke Tanabe * Keisuke Terasaki * Kazuyuki Gofuku * Kiyohiko Ando * Koji Kondo * Tsuyoshi Watanabe * Sota Kagino * Toru Inage * Tomohiro Umeda * Ariko Kimoto * James Helssen * Jill Whitney * NOA Product Testing Technicians General Producer * Shinya Takahashi Executive Producer * Satoru Iwata TT Games Publishing Managing Director * Tom Stone Head of Production * Jonathan Smith Executive Producer * Loz Doyle Production Assistant * Tim Wileman Additional Production * Nick Ricks * Phillip Ring * Vincent Grogan * Matt Ellison * Sam Delaney Quality Assurance Senior Quality Assurance Manager * Gareth Spencer Quality Assurance Manager * Alex Frazer Quality Assurance Project Lead * Jack Tutton Quality Assurance Senior Testers * Graham Price * Patrick Wenham * Tom Brown * Will Miles Quality Assurance Shift Leads * Randhir Jutley * Simon Cole * Antony Wilkinson * Adam Gott * Will Clark * Chris Hill Quality Assurance Compliance Lead * Gary Seddon Quality Assurance Testers * Adam Park * Alexandra Banks * Andrew Carlson * Andrew Golding * Andrew Mawdsley * Ben Morris * Chris Staniland * Christopher Winch * Craig Smith * David May * David Rutherford * Gavin King * Glenn Kneale * Greg McCarthy * Harry Bevan * Jacob Dunn * Jacob Rexstraw * James Hill * James Stevens * Jon White * Jonathan Frith * Jonathan Jacevicius * Jordan Rogers * Kim Arnold * Lee Sparkes * Liam Guest * Matt Webster * Matthew Burton * Meg Rouncefield * Mike Udall * Paul Watt * Peter David Spencer * Phillip Sloan * Roger Ditchburn * Simon Ormiston * Stephen Austin * Steve Brennon * Tim Large * Tom Freezer Finance Director * Guy Atkinson Financial Controller * Mike Wyre Management Accountant * David Wan Special Thanks * Laura * Rose * Ella * Louis SIDE Sound Production & Performance * SIDE London Casting & Production Manager * Martin Vaughan Voice Director * Mark Healy Additional Voice Direction * Damien Goodwin Engineering and Post Production * Duncan Gillies Script Editor * Andrew S. Walsh Cubic Motion * Simon Elms * Mike Jones * Gary Evans * Karl Whittaker * Yasmine Altawell * Adam Pilkington * Daniel Norbury * Shane Ainsworth * Doug Tate LEGO Company Director of Digital Business * Hanne T. Odegaard Senior Development Manager * Darryl Kelley Development Manager * Micki Fjeldgaard Marketing Director * Mette Vraa Marketing Manager * Claudia Kelley Marketing Manager * Sten Funder Lysdahl Marketing Manager * Vicki Stoltz Design Director * Karsten Juel Brunch Design Director * Ricco Rejnholdt Krog Design Manager * Daire McCabe Assistant Brand Relations Manager * Amanda Santoro Assistant Marketing Manager * Jacob Agertoft WB Games, Inc. Talent, Music, Rights and Clearances Director, Talent Relations * Karen Fishman Coordinator, Talent and Music * Alicia Sprague Manager, Rights and Clearances * Jane Elms Music Consultant * Anthony Ricigliano Management Director, Developer Relations & Acquisitions, WBHEG * Michael Leon Vice President, Business Development * Scott Johnson Deputy General Counsel * Jennifer Stump Vice President, Finance * Steve Chalk Senior Vice President, Worldwide Marketing * Russell Arons Senior Vice President, Production & Development * Samantha Ryan SVP, Global Business Development, WBHEG * Debra Baker Senior Vice President, Games, EU * Olivier Wolff President * Martin Tremblay Music Composition & Production * Paul Weir, Earcom Ltd. Soprano Vocals * Helen Astrid 'Walking On Sunshine' * Written by Kimberley Rew * Published by Primary Wave Brian (Kyboside Sp Acct) (BMI) obo itself and as administrator for Kyboside Ltd. * Performed by Katrina and the Waves Monotype is a trademark of Monotype Imaging Inc. registered in the United States Patent and Trademark Office and may be registered in certain jurisdictions. The Monotype Imaging logo is a trademark of Monotype Imaging Inc. and may be registered in certain jurisdictions. Category:End Credits Category:Video Game Credits Category:LEGO Category:WB Games Category:TT Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Nintendo of America